Zorro
Summary '''Zorro' (Spanish for "Fox") is the main hero of the series of books, comic books and movies of the same name; a masked outlaw living in Spanish colonial-era California he is portrayed as a defender of civilians against the tyrannical authorities as well as other villains. He is famous for his sword, which he uses to cut a Z''' shape into wood or enemy clothing; this has become somewhat of a trademark of the hero. "Zorro" is the Spanish word for "fox" and is used to describe the hero's personality: clever and capable of taking great risks without seeming to care about personal safety. He is played by Antonio Banderes. While Superman popularized the concept of the superhero and established some of its tropes, Zorro is considered by some to be the archetype of the modern American superhero as he debuted in a pulp novel in 1919 (20 years before Superman debuted). Thus making him the one of the oldest superheroes still in publication. His influence on the genre includes the secret identity, the hidden lair and the masked costume. He is also referenced in fiction as the key event for Batman to become a hero after his parents were murdered in front of him on their way home from seeing the film The Mark of Zorro. In reality, Batman's creator Bob Kane stated in interviews that Zorro was one of the inspirations for the character. Powers and Stats '''Tier: At least 10-A physically, 9-C with sword | 9-B riding Tornado Name: Don Diego de la Vega Origin: El Zorro Gender: Male Age: 30+ Classification: Human, Hero Powers and Abilities: Athletic Human physical attributes, Skilled in Hand to Hand Combat, Melee weapons mastery, Stealth Mastery, Vehicular Mastery, Acrobatics, Master Horseman, Expert at Survival Skills. Attack Potency: At least Athlete level physically (Capable of handling multiple armed persons via melee fighting), Street level with his sword (Capable of killing humans with it, and can fight four swordmen at the same time) | Wall level riding Tornado (Zorro can charge against several adult humans while riding Tornado) Speed: Athletic Human travel, reaction and attack speed | Superhuman (Tornado can run at 90 km/h) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human | At least Class 1 Striking Strength: At least Athlete Class physically, Street Class with his sword | Wall Class Durability: At least Athlete level (Can tank multiple blows from men equal to or stronger than him) | At least Athlete level Stamina: High (Has been shown to be able to run and fight for long periods of time) Range: Extended melee range Standard Equipment: His sword and bullwhip Intelligence: Gifted. Zorro is a expert tactician and master combatant. He creates quick solutions to his problems in the midst of combat. Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses (He can be harmed by knives, bullets, etc) Key: Zorro | Zorro riding Tornado Notes: This profile covers the incarnation of Zorro shown in the 1998 and 2005 movies. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Heroes Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Zorro (Verse) Category:Stealth Masters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Animal Users Category:Acrobats Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Vigilantes Category:Sword Users Category:Whip Users Category:Martial Artists